Turn on a Dime
by eeveekitty85
Summary: She wanted to believe that there was something more important, but she was still looking in all the wrong places. That all changed. Snap!


**Turn on an Dime **

**Notes: **Something that's always made me smile…this is for the people who wrote T'Witches and inspired this drabble. Thank you guys…owe ya one…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Isn't there something fascinating about the idea that life can 'turn on a dime'? And _snap_! Changed forever. It's a bit like landing a multi-million job as the lead in a blockbuster--it happens, but it'll never happen to _you_.

But…y'know…why shouldn't it?

Well, cause you're perhaps a little lazy and you like to put things off. You're not as adventurous as you'd like to be and you don't really travel further than the corner shop. As for your acting skills…

But let's not pretend anymore shall we? This isn't about acting, the complete opposite in fact. It's about being you, and that being enough.

Isn't it brilliant when that happens?

Because you see, Rose was lazy and bored and almost ready to give up. She wanted to believe that there was something more important, but she was still looking in all the wrong places. The furthest she'd ever been was France. And that had been a disaster.

Do you believe in guardian angels? Because Rose was never sure. Now it seems like she has someone looking out for her who wants to make her life better. Or that could just be the Doctor.

He saw something in her when she pulled the fire alarm, when she spotted what he couldn't see, when she saved his life. She could think on her feet. She was brave. She was willing to let him challenge her and she'd always challenge him. And she _cared_!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So Rose had a whole new life and yes, it was fantastic.

He took her to watch her planet die and told her something about his. And this made them both feel lonely and lost until they realised they had each other. And it seemed Charles Dickens was lost so they rescued him too, even if they couldn't save the little servant girl who could see the wolf when they couldn't. They went to Downing Street and that cost lots of human life and a pig in a space suit, but they managed to cling on somehow and made it through.

Then he snapped. Buried under Utah there was something that he had buried too, something which showed her just how broken he was. And then she died and that did nothing but shatter him further. Later when it seemed things were getting better, he held that gun and he pointed it at her and he was shaking so hard. He was changing but she stopped him, pulled him back.

Adam couldn't cut it but he knew she was special. A boy got left at home with a hole in his head but they carried right on, no looking back. Except she somehow persuaded him to take her back, and how could he refuse? And it seemed their lives had turned again because this time she lost him. They both understood now.

Jack. She knows she'll never forget him. Yes, he nearly messed everything up, but then he managed to help fix it. That was something he got better at. Brave Jack, who charmed his way into their affections. She likes to remember him like that, rather than as a conman who could have destroyed the world.

And while she faced her own troubles with Mickey, the Doctor had dinner with an enemy. She found out about Mickey's new flame, and he found out a lot about himself.

And just when it was getting comfortable, something happened. Changed forever.

Only this time it wasn't fun. It wasn't nice. It made her feel lonely and lost and she blamed him for that. She blamed him for his enemies and for a while she hated him because he had been so cruel as to leave her behind. She found her way back somehow but it was already too late. Jack is gone now and she still doesn't know if she'll see him again. Her best friend burst into flames and changed completely. Turned on a dime.

The world fell apart while he was sleeping. Nearly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You can't keep expecting that life will take a quick turn for the better. Sometimes it has to be gradual and you have to adjust and make allowances. She thinks she understands that now and yes, she's feeling better again. This is a new new Doctor who's not quite the same but not quite different, and that's something she's learned to like. Enjoy.

Love? She can't quite tell if it's heading that way, but she knows from painful experience that love is very tricky. You all know it too. And this time it's not just a thug called Jimmy Stone, it's an alien called the Doctor, and that can never amount to something normal and safe.

Then again, if life was completely safe and normal, she'd still be at home eating chips.

_Snap_! Everything changes. And that's something she's happy to have learnt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just a little drabble…hope you liked…


End file.
